


The Avatar State

by truancy



Category: Avatar the Last air Bender
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/M, Kataang Week, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truancy/pseuds/truancy
Summary: The kiss was terrifyingly beautiful. Sure they were both nervous due to it being their first kiss, but you couldn't tell. They were kissing as if it would be their last.





	The Avatar State

Katara grunted as she tried to push her self out from under the ground. The ground kept rising up and they were not going to stop until she was fully covered. She let the tears she was holding back fall down her face as she looked up at Aang. Worn out from the fight, he was barely able to stand on his own two feet. He looked at the men who outnumbered him by 10 and dropped down to his knees. "You let her go." He said as he dug his hands into the ground. "Now why would we do that?" The man said as he crouched down to Aang lifting up his chin to face him. "The avatar is wanted dead or alive and what better way than let you kill yourself fighting for this girl you love." The man looked back at Katara and back to his men and nodded his head. "Load the ship we're taking the avatar to the fire lord ourselves..and Kill the girl." 

Kill the girl.

Kill the girl. 

Kill the girl.

"I'm sorry Katara," Aang whispered as he felt himself going into the avatar state. A few tears dripped down his cheeks as his eyes began to glow as well as his tattoos. This was a state he was not proud to be in. He didn't know how to control his emotions for the person he loved most and that was scary. 

He shot up into the air using his air bending knocking the men out of his way in an instant. Even being outnumbered couldn't compare to him being in the avatar state. He used his water bending to attack the men further slicing their flesh. 

"Aang you have to calm down!" Katara shouted from down below. Even in his state when his mental state could not be infiltrated by anything or anyone. some way, some how Katara could always get through to him.  
"Were fine now we can go! Please, Aang." Katara said whispering the last part hoping Aang would've heard her. She hated seeing him like this it scared her, she bit down on her bottom lip and shut her eyes. "Please Aang" 

He looked down at the rumble before dropping back to the ground leaving the avatar state. He looked at his surroundings and the damage he created and then to Katara. He rushed over to her using his earth bending skills to get Her from under the rocks pulling her into a hug. 

He squeezed her tightly and cried into her shoulders. "I'm sorry Katara"   
She placed a kiss on his cheek and rubbed his back for comfort. "We should get back to the others Aang, it's been a long day and we need to get some rest." He nodded in agreement and the two began to walk back to camp.

The day was coming to an end and the group was already set up for bed. Aang and Katara both knew after today's events this wasn't a safe place to set up camp. But they decided flying non-stop wasn't good for appa and kept it to themselves. 

"Where have you guys been? We've been worried sick!" Sokka said looking over from his tent. "Yes we know we're sorry. We met some people on the way who needed our help." Katara said trying to make her story believable although she knew Toph knew she was lying.

"Just let us know next time."

"I will Sokka." Katara said as she walked back over to Aang taking his hand, "I need to talk to you Aang."  
-  
"We need to figure out a way for you to control your avatar state." He threw his head in his hands, " I can't Katara.." 

"What do you mean you can't Aang you have to try..when you're in that state you hurt and scare people...you scare me." 

"I can't Katara! Controlling the avatar state means losing you! That scares me you're the only family I have.-" He said as he put down in lip and began to tear up.  
"And if I control when I go into the avatar state that just makes me a monster. I can't willingly hurt people, I don't want to be a monster!" He shouted wiping the tears that fell down his face.

Katara's face dropped as she looked at Aang, she pulled him into her arms and held him tight. "Aang you are not a monster you're the avatar, sometimes the job will be tough or even a little scary, but this is who you are. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the greater good and they do not make you a monster. Aang I am so sorry I made you feel that way, and I promise you will never loose me." She said as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

He didn't reply instead he sat there and took the well-needed comfort Katara had to give. He wiped his tears off and held onto her tighter. 

"Come on Aang."

-  
"A couple days ago while I was looking around I came across this cave, beautiful really. It's not much in the morning. but at night when the moon shines through the hole and glistens on the water it's everything." Katara said as she and Aang practice their water bending together. 

"It's beautiful just like you katara." She smiled to herself as a blush made its way to her cheeks, She walked toward Aang and repositioned his stance. "You're a little tense it's messing with you're stance, do you want to take a break we can stay here for a while." He nodded his head, yes and the two sat down on one of the rocks watching the water. 

"Thank you for bringing me here katara, its been really hard for me although I try not to show it, I'm scared."  
She caressed his face and looked him in the eyes "I'm scared too Aang, but I know we're ready. I know we can beat the fire lord." 

"He's not what I'm scared about katara..what if I don't come back...what if I don't get to see you again or hear your voice." He said looking back into her blue orbs   
She chuckled to herself as a few tears fell from her face " well I think the roles are reversed aang. anyways I just want you to know there's nowhere you could go that I won't be." 

The two stared at each other for a split second before leaning in and meeting each other's lips halfway.   
The kiss was terrifyingly beautiful. Sure they were both nervous due to it being their first kiss, but you couldn't tell. They were kissing as if it would be their last.   
The moonlight shone down on the two as their lips moved in harmony. She wrapped her arms around Aang's neck before she pulled away and looked up at him. 

"I love you Aang." 

" I love you too katara."


End file.
